


Isle of Mann

by ThatWierdAlien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Magic School, i dont really know how this site works, idk - Freeform, metamorph, oh well, therianthrope, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWierdAlien/pseuds/ThatWierdAlien
Summary: It's about a group of kids at a magic school. They have school enemies, and dangerous enemies. They have to defeat the evil guys. There's also a fluffy love story. (Maybe not just one)I suck at summaries, sorry.





	Isle of Mann

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... this is my first story! I hope you like it! There will probably be a few grammatical errors though. Please leave a comment, so I can try to improve! Thank you!

**James**

“Mr. Easton! Answer the question!”  
Mr. Pearson’s voice brought James out of his rêverie and his attention back on the class. Mr. Pearson was standing in front of James’s desk, his steely grey eyes betraying impatience.  
“Well?” demanded his teacher “What is the answer to question five? It was to do for homework!”  
“Umm… I - I don’t know sir.” stuttered James, turning red.  
“Did you even do the homework, Mr. Easton?” asked Mr. Pearson sharply.  
“N-no sir.” whispered James, looking down.  
“Detention!” his teacher walked back to the front of the class. “On Wednesday, come to my office after lessons.”  
James mumbled a quick “Yes sir” and caught Alix’s sympathetic wince before he bent forwards and tried to concentrate on his work. Magical history was probably one of the most boring subjects to learn. It just wasn’t interesting! Who cared that a famous alchemist had invented a potion to turn dogs pink two hundred years ago? Who cared about the birth date of the person who was 2nd in command to the 3d Minister of Magic? Not James, that was certain!

He listened, without paying much attention, to the correction of the homework and started doodling on a scrap piece of paper. James’s artistic skills were nowhere near as good as Alix’s were, but James had nothing else to do. Soon, James’s piece of paper was filled with small doodles of snakes. He liked snakes, and they were simple enough to draw.

Mr Pearson started to write a new lesson title on the board; ‘The Fenodyree’s revolution’, and turned around.  
“Now, who can tell me when the revolution started?” he called out to the class.  
Only Jayden’s hand was visible, straight, in the air. The teacher searched for other volunteers, and sighed in resignation when he found none.  
“Very well, Mr. Cynbel, tell me the answer, as you seem to be the only one who knows it, once again.”  
“The revolution started in 1893, sir.”  
“Good.” Mr. Pearson wrote the year on the board “And who can tell me when the revolution ended?”  
Once more, only Jayden’s hand was in the air.  
“It ended in 1897, sir.” he proclaimed  
“Correct.”

James stared at Jayden. How did he do it? Did he memorize textbooks in his spare time? It sounded like it, from the way he knew all the answers! To be honest, James wouldn’t put it past him, this way Jayden after all. Jayden, his best friend who somehow managed to get top grades in every single one of his classes, except Defense. Defense was the only class James wasn’t too bad in! There was more action, less facts and theory, unlike all the other subjects. Well, maybe not Potions, but James was just really bad at Potions.

“Surprise test!” announced Mr. Pearson, handing out paper “On last class’s lesson.”

James stared blankly at the title; ‘The Battle of the Prewetts’, and groaned. Beside him, Jayden was scribbling away furiously, no doubt almost finished already. James let his head fall down on the desk with a clunk and sighed. His day was just getting better and better.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the bell rang.  
“Goodbye class! See you tomorrow!” The teacher went around, collecting the tests.  
James handed in his almost empty paper to Mr. Pearson and went to join his friends outside the classroom.  
“What did you get for question five? I wrote 1760.” Alix was asking Jayden.  
“1760 as well.” He replied.  
“And you, James?” said Alix, turning to James.  
“Oh - uhh… Yeah, me too.” James said unconvincingly.  
Jayden shot James a skeptical look, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“What class do we have now, Alix?” Jayden looked towards Alix.  
“Hey! Why did you ask her, not me?” James pouted.  
“She knows our timetable, unlike you.”  
“I know my timetable!”  
“Alright, what class do we have now, _James_?” said Jayden, raising an eyebrow.  
“Uh… Well, right now we have… Potions?” guessed James.  
“Nice try,” interjected Alix, “but it’s Magical Creatures.”  
“Same thing.” grumbled James  
Alix snickered and James stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Come on, you two,” said Jayden, rolling his eyes, “let’s get to class.”  
The trio started walking down the corridor.  
“We have Magical Creatures now, right?” asked James. Jayden sighed.  
“How do you not know your timetable? We’ve already had them for four months!” remarked Alix.  
“You mean _only_ four months.” muttered James, “Besides --- “ He broke off. “Hi Rori! Hi Theo!”  
Theo and Rori walked over the group, and started walking with them.  
“Hi guys!” said Rori, “Apparently we’re learning about Mi’raj today! Isn’t that cool?”  
“What is that again?” asked James, “Oh right! The fairy-things…”  
Theo walked over to Alix.  
“Hey little sis!” He said, ruffling her hair.  
“Don’t touch my hair! And I’m only your little sister by a few minutes! We’re twins.” Alix huffed.  
“Whatever you say, little sis.” Theo grinned. Alix glared playfully at him while he entered the classroom, following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably have chapter two out by next week. Stay with me! Comment are really appreciated, I would like some feedback.


End file.
